


【信条|TENET】天敌（protagoneil，hp au，魔法部职场，HE中篇）

by pengxufeng4



Category: Tenet (2020), 信条 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aurors, Department of Mysteries, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

  
*引用了max=neil的设定  
*将电影与hp中关于时间的设定相结合  
*时间转换器并没有被全部损毁。  
*故事承接《十七年后》。男主1998年入学，尼尔2008年入学，因此本文大约发生在2015到2019年之间。  
*由于第二次巫师战争导致巫师世界大洗牌，格兰芬多地位迅速攀升，而 **斯莱特林则饱受一定的偏见** 。  
  
如果你无法接受任何hp官设被修改，请勿点开！  
  
  
 **“蛇咬獾，獾吃蛇。”** **——题记。**  
  
  
“尼尔先生，恭喜您通过了本年度傲罗就职培训的全部测试。我们很荣幸地通知您，从下个月起，您将会正式加入傲罗办公室。不过，在入职前，我们还有最后一个问题—— **如果您的上司是一位斯莱特林，您会如何与他相处？** ”  
  


  
  


尼尔从来没觉得伦敦的阳光像今天这样明媚灿烂，就连那几团聚集起来，越来越逼近头顶上方的乌云也无法遮掩他的好心情——只过了几分钟大雨便倾盆而至，行人胡乱地在街上跑来跑去，只有他既没有撑伞，也没有狂奔，而是哼着小曲，旁若无人地走在雨中。当然，如果可以的话，他愿意立刻用魔杖变出一把长柄伞，然后抱着灯杆跳个舞。

他就要当上傲罗了，没有什么是比这更值得高兴的事了。众所周知，想要成为一名傲罗可不是一件容易的事，有多少人即便在N.E.W.T取得了全优的佳绩，还是败在了傲罗就职培训测试上。成为傲罗，除了是对自身实力的证明，更是一种荣誉的身份——当你往人堆里一站，就能以优越的姿态告诉别人，我可比绝大部分巫师优秀多了。

不过尼尔的关注点并不是能够用傲罗身份展现优越感上，而是他可以将这个好消息带回家里，自豪地向父亲说这件事。他的父亲——应当说是继父，虽然是一个麻瓜，却对魔法世界持有相当开放的态度。他明白傲罗意味着什么，“孩子，我真为你感到骄傲，你做到了我这辈子都做不到的事。天哪！我要开始嫉妒你了。”他揉了揉那一头毛绒绒的金发，而尼尔则是谦虚地低着头，就像因父母的表扬而窃喜不已的孩子那样，脸颊微微泛红。“快去告诉你妈妈，她一定也会高兴坏了！”

事实上她应该早就知道了，身在魔法部高层，这种事一定会第一时间传到她耳朵里。不过尼尔并没有说穿这一点，他不想搅扰父亲的兴致，于是当着他的面认认真真地写了封信，然后叫猫头鹰送了过去。

母亲总是很忙，自从再婚后，她便重新投身魔法部的工作，长期外派。自尼尔入学霍格沃茨后就很少见到她了。那时的小尼尔还对家里的事一无所知，他甚至一度认为是学校让他们分隔，并且还认真地讨厌过霍格沃茨一段时间。

尼尔隐约记得家里发生了一件大事，他记不清细节，但他知道，从那时候起，母亲的重心就从家庭转到了工作。尼尔有时候觉得自己的母亲就像是一尊出自名家之手的大理石雕塑，对大部分人而言，言谈举止都透着冰冷和疏离，高雅的艺术美感只能从远处欣赏，唯独只对自己的孩子不加掩饰地流露爱意。

很快他就收到了回信。“我并不惊讶，因为我知道你向来都是都是最优秀的。记得在傲罗办公室报到完后就去神秘事务司。”那如同天鹅般优雅颀长的字体盘踞在白纸上，给尼尔带来了一个有些令人摸不着头脑的信息—— **神秘事务司？我为什么要去神秘事务司？**

  
  


尼尔不是第一次来到魔法部了，他努力让自己看上去不像个新人，跟着人流钻进电梯，在一堆纸飞机、妖精和其他同事的簇拥下，又从电梯里挤出来。

负责接待他的新人主管对他的第一印象似乎很不错，带着他走了一圈办公室，向前辈们各自打过招呼，基本地介绍了一番。尼尔跟在她身后，发现对方时不时一脸笑意地回头看看他的脸，好像一步三回头地舍不得错过什么画面似的。尼尔只得每次都礼貌地笑笑作为回应，却发现对方看他看的更频繁了。

最终，他们停在了一个小小的房间面前，每个傲罗都有各自的独立办公室，这待遇可不一般，哪怕这办公室小得就跟个纸盒子似的——尼尔站在干干净净的“小纸盒”里，身边只有用木条搭起来的，再基础不过的桌椅柜子，桌上用隔板分开了几块区域。

“我听说我的上司是个斯莱特林？我需要现在就去见见他吗？”

“啊，这个呀，你还是先安顿下来再说吧。我还有事，先去忙了。”女人冲他眨眨眼，脸上挂着一副“等会儿你就知道了”的表情。

她还没告诉我接下来要做什么。尼尔就这么茫然地看着她离开了，正疑惑时，一只小小的纸蝴蝶从门外慢悠悠地飞了进来，落在隔板的白色顶部。尼尔注意到蝴蝶的肚子是一枚铁图钉，他试探性地用指尖碰了碰微微煽动的翅膀，蝴蝶便舒展开身躯，化作一张小小的便条，钉在隔板上。

“欢迎加入傲罗办公室，尼尔。接下来是傲罗行为准则规范、相关条款声明和见习傲罗三个月内的工作安排，请仔细阅读，这是你在这里要做的第一件事。”

尼尔盯着便条好一会，并没有任何变化。可是这里没有什么员工手册、法务声明和工作日程啊。不远处传来一阵微微的隆隆声，尼尔有些困惑地抬起头，接着瞪大了眼——仅仅持续不到一秒，他就被从门外一大股如惊涛骇浪般扑面而来的纸蝴蝶给吞没了。

  
  


在拆到倒数第三只纸蝴蝶时，尼尔突然后知后觉地想起母亲的嘱托，匆忙赶去了神秘事务司。

接待他的女巫在听到了凯特的名字后才同意让他进去——神秘事务司可不是什么巫师都能随便来的地方。他们站在一个圆形房间里，墙上的火炬跃动着冰蓝的幽光，而天花板、墙壁和地板都漆黑得融为一体，不见一丝边缘，仿佛这不是一个房间，而是一团将人幽闭的漫无边际的黑暗。

尼尔惊讶于女巫能够分辨墙上那十二道一模一样的门，只见她伸出魔杖敲了一下其中的一扇，门一开，里面瞬间泄出的白光让尼尔一时间睁不开眼。这里简直就和外面是两个世界，没有一盏灯，却没有一丝黑暗，他像是踏进了光明之中。这个光明的“世界”里处处都是各式各样的钟、表、沙漏和其他叫不上名字的计时装置，周围还有许多正在研究，或来来往往的巫师，

他远远地就能看到一个巨大无比的水晶钟罩，里面似乎正翻腾着一股气流。一个男人站在那，背对着他们，双手插在口袋里。尼尔猜测他就是自己此行的目的——事实证明他的猜测是对的。

“这是傲罗办公室在时间厅的负责人，也就是你的上司，尼尔，跟他打个招呼吧。”

他有着几乎偏黑色的皮肤，有些瘦削却颀长的身材包裹在一身银灰色的西装和丝质墨绿色衬衫里。借着时间厅里钻石般的亮光，他的轮廓也被抹去了棱角。他回过头，目光从尼尔的脚下一路向上，最终落在他的脸上。尼尔从他的眼中清晰地看到了自己的身影，突然意识到他在注视着自己——而不是像初见的陌生人那样，上下打量着。

“对不起，我迟到了……让你久等了。”

**“对我而言，等多久都不算久。”**

一种从眼底向外溢出的温柔在他的眼角褶起一些细微的痕迹。尼尔看得真切，一瞬间有些错愕：他们只是第一次相见，自己还只是一个迟到了的新人下属。他那生涩、局促不安的惶恐理当得到的是冰冷的距离感、威严和训诫。而这样的注视显然是尼尔不曾预料到的，他清楚地听见胸腔里的心脏重重地噗通了一下。

“不要紧张，是那些纸蝴蝶吧，”男人这句话听上去并不像是在问问题，而是陈述一个已知的事实。“下次试试现形咒，你就不用一只只点开了。”

**他居然知道我刚刚做了什么。** 尼尔突然觉得自己就像个傻子，他是不是还知道刚刚自己被那一大群纸蝴蝶喷了一脸的狼狈模样？

好在男人并没有就这件事继续下去，他向尼尔介绍起这里的工作。这些年来巫师们在神秘事务司的研究取得了很大的进展，尤其是在时间厅。于是傲罗办公室开始和时间厅开展了一个新的合作：分配人手去不同的时间线执行任务。而他，尼尔的上司，也就是傲罗办公室在此的负责人之一。

“傲罗们可以通过时间厅的传送门去不同的时间线执行任务，我们的工作职责主要有三种：一，前往各个时间线，收集情报和资料，抢救一些文物、书籍或濒危神奇动物或植物；2，通过过去的线索对未来进行干预，以达到伤害最小化。假设一位未成年巫师被绑架，明天就要被撕票了，那么傲罗们可以回到过去，调查可疑巫师的地点和计划，及时救援；3，破解一些无法复原现场且没有任何线索的悬案、疑案。但时间旅行任务特殊，且存在诸多不稳定因素，风险极高，因此最长的时间旅行不能超过5小时，没有人想要变成第二个爱洛伊丝·敏塔布。”

他像是感知到了什么，一回头，只见尼尔正捧着一本小小的记事本，羽毛笔飞快地在上面沙沙记录着。

“如果你需要这些资料我可以给你。”

“有些内容要亲笔写下来才能记得清楚，因为你亲自动手，用脑袋思考，才会印象深刻。”尼尔自信地说，他刚刚已经迟到了，勤奋可以在上司面前加点分，这不是装出来的。

“这也难怪你的总分是第一名。”男人赞许了他的表现，“你应该不知道，作为你的上级，我就是你的考核官。”

这下轮到尼尔惊讶了，他愣愣地看着自己的上司——他一定也知道我为了傲罗就职培训测试付出了多少，他并未对我存在任何偏见……尼尔的心中突然涌起一阵感激的酸涩，为了这一刻，所有的努力和汗水都是值得的。

“所以我说了，你不需要紧张，因为我知道你有多优秀。”

经过一轮的参观，尼尔对时间厅的工作有了大体的了解。“你不能在任务过程中干涉任何一个人，因为那样都会产生巨大而未知的涟漪。有的人可能会想，如果我回到几十年前的里德尔府，杀了伏地魔全家，是不是就不会有之后的巫师大战？事实是，如果你真的那么做了，那么就会发生连十个哈利波特都无法拯救可怕局面。最后的最后，记住时间厅的三大原则： **一，发生的已然发生。二，不可改变，只可旁观。三，……** ”

他没有说下去，尼尔抬起埋在本子里的头，困惑地等着他的后半句话。

“等你以后就知道了。”男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“今天就到这里，从明天起来跟我工作吧。”

  
  


雨夜。

尼尔站在雨中，锋利的闪电一下又一下地抽打着漆黑的夜空，伴随着轰鸣可怖的雷声，每一下都仿佛划开一道深深的口子，让暴雨不断地倾盆而下。

年轻的女子在求饶，像是折断了双翼的白鸽在哀叫，可是落在她身上的伤痕却一点没少。尼尔呆在原地，看着眼前的景象，他什么反应都做不出来——极度的惊吓使得这个10岁的孩子丧失了所有思考和反应的能力，又或者说，他能被期待做出些什么呢？

**“够了，住手！”**

一声呵斥被吞没在倾盆暴雨之中，尽管如此，尼尔却还是能够清楚地听到。急促而豆大的雨滴打在他的睫毛上、眼睛里，他隐约能看到有人挡在女子面前，勇敢无畏地面对着一头猛兽——或者说，一个猛兽一般的男人，相比之下，那身影看上去就瘦小多了。

他们说了什么尼尔听不见，接下来是一阵噼里啪啦的光芒，一场沉默而激烈的交锋，他们挥舞着手中的魔杖，那人挡在比他更高的女子身前。只是他所面对的猛兽太强大了，比雨点更急促的砸在他挥手而出的护罩上——他很快就挡不住了，整个人被一道冲击远远地砸了出去。

凶恶而暴怒的猛兽突然回过头来瞪着他。是危险！很大很大的危险！小尼尔抱紧了怀里脱了线的布偶，可猛兽还是冲他扑了过来。他吓坏了，紧紧地闭上眼睛，跌坐在地上大声尖叫——他要被吃掉了！

然而他听到了凄厉的惨叫，不过却不是他叫出来的；接着是一声细微而滑稽的“咚”，然后什么都没发生。小尼尔怯怯地睁开眼睛，发现女人的手里不知道什么时候握着一根魔杖，她的手血流不止，鲜血和雨水融在一起流下，地上还躺着一把匕首和一根戴着婚戒的无名指，那无名指像是中了什么诅咒，在小尼尔的注视下枯萎腐烂，最后化成一滩脓水，顺着水流滑进附近的下水口里。

**“你可以伤害我、可以折磨我、也可以杀了我，但我决不允许你伤害我的孩子！”**

她的手里握着那根属于猛兽的魔杖，而不远处躺在地上的那人则颤颤巍巍地放下了手，捂着让他疼痛无比的腹部。

现在轮到伤害他们的猛兽害怕了，但是女人却不曾再心软，她不再受到束缚了。她抬手甩出一道绿光，混在一道刺眼的闪电中——高大的身躯倒下，小尼尔和她的梦魇终于结束了，他们可以不用逃跑了。

她像是终于用尽了所有的力气，跪坐在地上，抱着那只断指的手泣不成声。来帮她的陌生人也踉踉跄跄地来到她身边，搂住她不断颤抖的肩膀，用魔杖在伤口上比划着什么。

“我能怎么办？我……”

女人应该是在哭诉，但她为什么依然在恐惧？那些话语像是一团融化的焦糖，在小尼尔的耳朵里黏黏糊糊，让他一个字都听不清楚。

那人说了些什么，拍了拍女人的肩膀，然后朝自己走来。小尼尔吓得连连向后退去，他才目睹了一场本不该是他这个年纪所看到画面，他如何能不害怕？

这人在他面前蹲下，他的话尼尔听不见，就连面容也融在漆黑的雨夜里看不见。尼尔在他的手搭在肩头时哆嗦了一下——但他没有躲开，因为那手心里传递出来的温暖驱散了他的恐惧。

他用魔杖对着布偶画了个圈，崩掉的缝线和扣子眼睛立刻完好如初，就连污渍都不见了。

他又张了张嘴，然后把尼尔轻轻搂在怀里，就像这是什么珍贵而易碎的物品。他凑在尼尔的耳畔。

魔杖抵住了他的后脑，尼尔闭上了眼睛。

  
  


尼尔猛地将脑袋从桌上弹了起来，赶紧抹了一把脸，左右看看，确认身边并没有人发现他刚刚的打瞌睡。他环视一圈，发现唯一在动的东西就是零零散散的一些纸蝴蝶，好极了，他又要有数不清的便条和工作任务要检视了。

这是他成为傲罗的第二周，具体来说是见习傲罗。上司明确地告诉他，如果三个月后的考核没法通过，那么他就只能被调去魔法法律执行队，时间厅只要最最优秀的傲罗。一想到这个，尼尔感觉自己的太阳穴就要爆开了，这才第二周，他就已经压力大到不行，下了班回到家也要不停地看资料，做笔记，看资料，做笔记。

艾佛斯在这时过来敲了敲他敞开的门。

“尼尔，你刚刚睡着了？”

“什么？当然没有，我刚刚在……呃，”他扫了一圈手边堆积成山的文件，看看哪个比较合适当借口。“我在看这个。”他随手拿起了一份上司给他的《时间厅工作指南》。

“行啦你不用装了，我刚来的时候也跟你一样，跟我去喝杯咖啡吧。”

好在现在有越来越多麻瓜出身的巫师，魔法部也开始流行喝咖啡了，不然他真的不知道要怎么撑过每一个困倦的午后。

其实尼尔的心中有那么些尴尬，不过他并不在意。他知道艾佛斯没有恶意，只是有时候说话就是那么直白，喜欢调侃。因为他有足够强的实力，因此从不去掩饰自己的骄傲——尼尔见过很多优秀的格兰芬多，他们大多都这样。

艾佛斯算是尼尔在傲罗办公室认识的第一个同事里的朋友。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇总是能一拍即合，相处愉快。他们会一起去公共休息区喝咖啡，练习决斗，或者下班后酒吧喝一杯，这一切良好关系的建立只发生在短短的14天内。

他们谈了很多，从霍格沃茨到时间厅，当尼尔得知艾佛斯曾经跟他有同一个上司时很是惊讶，而艾佛斯则表示，他现在跟着普利亚工作挺好的。

“普利亚是傲罗办公室在时间厅的主管，你要是以后表现得好，也可以去她手下。况且拉文克劳上司不好吗？直觉敏锐，决策精准，只要你按她说的去做，基本上不会出岔子。”

“我觉得我的上司还挺好的，他很关照我。”尼尔知道有很多人不喜欢斯莱特林，他自己倒是没什么看法。

“我不喜欢斯莱特林，如果我有一个斯莱特林上司，那么 **我只会尊重他的决定，仅此而已** ，然后想方设法远离ta，就像现在这样。我并不是说他不好，看看整个傲罗办公室，高层的斯莱特林一只手都能数过来……但是说认真的， **尼尔，你真的好好了解过他吗？** 你真的没有因为他是斯莱特林而介意过一分一毫吗？”

“没有，我不认为学院、血统或出身等等任何外部因素能够衡量一个人。”

“那你还真不愧是个赫奇帕奇。”

悠闲的时光总是过得很快，尼尔看看手表，他的下午茶时间只剩五分钟了。

“我该走了，一会还要去时间厅训练。”

“什么？现在才过了多久，再坐一会。”

“但是我真的要走了，我只有40分钟。”

艾佛斯皱着眉，好像尼尔说了一件令人难以置信的事。“你确定不是一个小时？”

当然不是，我……尼尔刚想张口，却突然从艾佛斯的神情里读懂了什么。

“我猜你的训练时间也不是两小时，而是两个半小时对吧？”

两人之间一阵沉默。

“哇喔，那你的斯莱特林上司对你可真是‘关怀备至’呢，我简直快要嫉妒死了。”艾佛斯再次率先开口，他将杯子里最后一点咖啡一饮而尽，然后那只杯子噗地一声消失，又噗地一声凭空出现一块葡萄干布丁和苹果馅饼。“‘我的上司挺好的，他很关照我’。”他故意学着尼尔刚刚的语气，然后晃晃甜点盘子，以一种夸张地姿态用勺子挖了一大口塞到嘴里。

这人嘴巴怎么这么欠，尼尔简直想揍他。

但尼尔想不明白，艾佛斯没有骗他的理由，如果他们真的遭遇了差别对待，那么尼尔只能说服自己是上司为了让他变得更优秀，他明明清清楚楚地记得男人对他说过“你是最好的那一个”。

**或许我真的应该好好了解一下我的斯莱特林上司。**

Tbc

*爱洛伊丝·敏塔布（Eloise Mintumble）：这个人在罗琳关于时间转换器的设定里提到过，她由于回到过去超时太久，导致身体年龄增加五个世纪，最终因为无法修复的损伤而死在圣芒戈【这个人的故事会成为以后把尼尔从时间循环里救出来的关键，如果我能写到的话】。  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

论守护神咒的正确用法与暮光之城的梦幻联动  
  
  
  


Chapter2

  
尼尔还是第一次去上司的办公室，绝大部分时候他们都是在时间厅见面的。  
高级傲罗们的办公室位于法律执行司傲罗区的最内侧，每个办公室都可以坐拥绝佳视野，无限海景——是的，你可以在里面施展无痕延展咒，把窗外的景色变成你想要的模样，不像尼尔只能从他的小纸盒窗子里往外看到魔法部喷泉大厅和赫敏·格兰杰·韦斯莱竞选魔法部部长的巨幅海报。  
尼尔发现门上并没有把手，他抬眼一瞧，只见办公室铭牌下面漂浮着一行烫金字迹“暂时外出”。或许来的不是时候，他刚想走，那行字迹立刻化成了一缕不断流动变幻的金色丝带，从门缝里钻了进去，替尼尔打开了门，然后像一条滑溜溜的鳗鱼般游了出去。  
看来他要在这里等一会了。尼尔看着窗外灰白色的天空，那是伦敦任何一个寻常阴天的天色。灰调的暗蓝色海面被海风吹起一阵阵褶皱，办公室仿佛位于大海的中央，却又宽敞明亮，不像是一座逼仄的灯塔。  
绿色和银色的窗帘，衣架上的围巾，桌面上的羽毛笔和记事本……办公室的主人在几乎能想到的每一个地方都不吝于展现自己是一个斯莱特林的身份。 **他以此为荣，尼尔意识到，尽管傲罗办公室对斯莱特林的偏见是不言而喻的。** 储物柜的玻璃在反射出尼尔身影的同时也映出存放物品的轮廓，他惊讶地发现上司在成为傲罗之前竟然还是某个魁地奇职业球队的击球手。尼尔曾是赫奇帕奇的找球手，他忍不住猜测，如果他们还在霍格沃茨，那么赫奇帕奇对上斯莱特林的胜算有多大？  
缓缓荡漾起的海浪之中夹杂了一些几乎微不可闻的动静，被傲罗敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了。桌上倒扣着的书里有什么东西，尼尔小心翼翼地靠过去，想要从中间拎起来，不料从那黑黑的中缝间钻出一个绿绿的脑袋，尼尔定睛一看，吓得连忙向后退了几步。  
是一条非洲树蛇，但凡你上过六年级的魔药课就该认识它。尼尔倒不是害怕，他只是心有余悸，如果被咬上一口，那么他就得在圣芒戈享受他的第一次床位服务了——好吧，现在他对斯莱特林有了更深的了解。  
“看来你已经见过max了。”熟悉的声音从身后响起，趁着对方走到正面之前，尼尔迅速地整了整衣领，自觉地将双手藏到身后。  
“大部分人都觉得max很吓人啦，实际上他从来不咬人的。”男人拿起那本书放到一边，尼尔这才看清盘踞起来的翠绿色身躯，近乎深黑的墨绿沿着鳞片的每一道沟壑交织，在背部组成一道规律向后纹路，后半截身体垂在办公桌后方看不见，应该还有很长一部分。“不过我建议你让他熟悉一下气息，max有些胆小。”  
保护神奇生物课是尼尔的最爱之一，只不过考虑到剧毒，尼尔还是小心翼翼地将手伸到max的面前。绿蛇先是用信子舔了舔指尖，然后扭着细长的身躯，将尼尔的手臂当做一条栖身的树干向上游去，攀在肩膀上。尼尔看着max那双黑溜溜的小眼睛，竟觉得还有些可爱。而max也并没有那么胆小，它把小脑袋凑了上来，不断地吐着信子舔舔人类的脸颊。尼尔猜测它应该是在思考眼前的“庞然大物”到底是不是食物。  
“好了max，我和尼尔还有事，下次吧。”男人挥了挥手，小蛇像是能够明白他的指令一般，乖乖地顺着原路游下去，爬进了附近一个水族箱那么大的玻璃柜里，里面是一座微缩的非洲草原景观，甚至还有迷你的长颈鹿和斑马群走来走去。  
“说吧，你有什么事？”  
“我注意到日常训练的时候，大家好像都比我走得早，”尼尔花了几秒钟来思考如何开口，他不想让自己听起来像是要偷懒。“而且我的休息时间也更短一些，是我哪里做的不够好吗？如果是的话，请告诉我，好让我在那一方面能够加倍努力。”  
男人看着他那坚定而恳切，仿佛竭力用诚意求得真相的目光，他笑了一下。“那么，你觉得自己哪里不够好？”  
“我……”面对这个问题，尼尔愣了一下。“我想……如果是跟你比起来，应该哪里都不够好，但我会证明你的选择是正确的。”  
“说得好，尼尔。我喜欢你的态度。”男人注视着尼尔的双眸，似乎在通过这扇窗口看他的内心。“你看，这就是你和艾佛斯的区别，谦虚的信心和盲目的自信是截然不同的，这决定了我们能不能成为同伴。”  
等一下，他知道艾佛斯和我？……联想到第一次见面的场景，尼尔立刻意识到了什么。  
“你会摄神取念——”  
“很显然你高估了我在某些魔法方面的能力，”他几乎是立刻打断，并且没有给尼尔继续说下去的机会。“就算我会，也没有必要对艾佛斯这么做，应该说，对所有的格兰芬多都没必要，他们的想法跟写在脸上没什么两样。”  
“正因为我知道艾佛斯对我的偏见，所以我没有阻拦他去跟普利亚。每一次时间旅行都是极其特殊且包含着巨大的不确定风险，你必须要有一个信赖到足以将后背完全交托的同伴，因为在极度危险的情况下，一丝一毫的不信任都足以埋下死亡的隐患，这也是为什么在找到一个合适的同伴之前，我情愿一个人完成任务。”  
他的语气如同窗外的涌浪般，看似平静，却蕴含着一股不容抗拒的力量，只有与海水相接的船身才能感受到的压力——与其说在陈述一个事实，倒不如说是推开尼尔身边任何可能会影响他判断力的话语。  
“我希望你能保持一个冷静的头脑，你会在时间旅行中遇上数不尽的突发状况，而最好的解决方法往往是直觉，那也是时间厅的第三个规则： **别试着去理解，而是去感受。”**  
男人像是一言道尽了自己心中所有的想法，他向后倾靠在椅子上，等待尼尔的回应。 **直觉，这也是尼尔很多时候做决定的方法** ，或许是遗传了母亲的敏感，他能很轻易地感受到对方的情绪，是正向还是负向。而这算是他们之间第一次开诚布公的谈话，至少在这一刻，对方向他敞开了心扉。  
真诚是一种很舒服的情感，尼尔非常喜欢。  
“尼尔，有件事我想告诉你，”在他转身即将离去的时候，男人从身后叫住了他。“其实，我的父母是食死徒。”  
这个有些年代却又无比熟悉的词语仿佛一道统统石化瞬间击中了尼尔，让他整个人僵在原地。  
 **“你说什么？”** 他的大脑一片空白，完全不明白对方为什么要说这个。  
“食死徒有两种，一种是有黑魔标记的，另一种是没有黑魔标记，却是前一种的帮凶。具体来说，我的父母属于第二种，他们是魔药配料商人，有一些非常珍贵的配料，”男人的视线落在玻璃箱上，那条非洲树蛇正静静地伏在树干上。“知道么，我小时候住的那个社区，邻居全都是食死徒，我的父母都是斯莱特林，所以他们‘不得不’和邻居们成为朋友，去满足每一个朋友的‘请求’。而我在1998年入学，那年霍格沃茨发生了一件大事……我想你一定知道。”  
尼尔沉浸在巨大的震惊之中，他的脑袋如同一锅黏糊糊的、熬坏了的活地狱汤剂，他一时间不知该作何回应。“哇，那真是……嗯，很不一般的经历……所以……”  
“所以，这是可以让你了解我的事，我说完了，现在我想听听你的看法。”  
男人正无比淡定地站在办公桌前，一手插在口袋里，另一只手的五指张开支在桌面上，他听上去就好像在耐心地等待尼尔做今天的工作汇报一样。  
尼尔低下头盯着地毯上的花纹，他告诉我这些的目的是什么呢？让我说理解他的话？是考验我的反应能力？不，重点不是这个，有什么细节是他遗漏了的……  
 **别试着去理解，去感受。**  
尼尔的头脑中突然一闪而过这句话，他细细品味着刚刚的那番话——同伴，这是他抓住的字眼，他需要一个同伴，而他选择了我，说明我是可以被信赖的。  
 **他需要我的信任。**  
就像一扇门上的锁被突然解开了一般，尼尔的心思一下子开敞了。善意往往是有回报的，在尼尔的心目中，他对眼前的男人更多了一分敬重，那不仅仅是来自于他们上下级的关系。这种被人信任的感觉一下子就让尼尔的双眼明亮了起来， **那一瞬间，他仿佛重新看到了赫奇帕奇公共休息室里温暖的阳光。**  
“我不知道你经历了什么，但我始终认为，一个人的出身并不能代表一切，你能在这个位置，成为一名傲罗，就说明你用正当的途径证明了自己，因此我相信你。”尼尔第一次在面对上司时没有背负任何的压力，他轻松地笑了起来，“不过，我也很抱歉高估了你在摄神取念上的能力。”他耸了耸肩，一点都不害怕对方生气，然后走出了办公室。  
他得到了对方的信任，这是最让尼尔高兴的事。 **同时他也忽略了此行本来的目的——而刚刚男人突然提起的话题正是回答了他最开始的疑惑。**  
  
  
  
尼尔和艾佛斯坐在一间对角巷的酒吧里，一群妖精正在台上演奏着蓝调爵士，女妖精慵懒的声线和时不时划出的冰蓝色歌词漂浮在空气中，逸散成细碎的冰晶纷纷落下。这家酒吧每周五晚对傲罗有额外折扣，成了不少人下班后的好去处。  
尼尔对酒精有某种天生的亲和力，一连喝了三杯杜松子酒，而且越喝越兴奋，仿佛被比利威格虫咬了一口，整个人都能飘起来。不过在艾佛斯看来，他认为尼尔不是因为酒精，而是别的什么原因“醉了”。  
“他跟你说的那些事，我在第一周就搞清楚了，我还以为你会去档案室查你的负责人背景资料。”  
“我为什么要去看我负责人背景资料？”  
“因为你是去时间旅行，不是去‘旅行’，你得搞清楚你的搭档值不值得信任，关键时刻的分歧可是会导致很严重的后果，所以我在第一天就要知道这件事。”  
“可是他亲口告诉我了呀，而且谁说我不了解他了，”尼尔晃了晃杯子插着两片柠檬叶，和水一般透明的液体，脸颊在昏暗的灯光下也能看出微醺的红晕。“他有一条叫max的非洲树蛇；他很擅长魁地奇，以前是职业队的击球手；他想要住在海上；他最喜欢看的书是……”  
“这些跟你的工作有什么关系吗？”  
年轻的傲罗摇摇头，又点点头，然后将上半身支在吧台上，眉宇舒展，唇角间不由自主地流露出浅笑。  
“好吧，你跟他过得开心就好。”艾佛斯叹了口气，喝光了杯中的红醋栗朗姆酒，那深红的液体又以肉眼可见的速度满上了。“不过既然你对他这么有兴趣，何不多了解一点？比如你就不想知道他对你的看法吗，或者说，你对他最真实的看法？”  
“你的意思是用……”  
“嗯，我说的就是用守护神咒。”  
尼尔若有所思地盯着酒杯里的冰块，他倒是从没想过这一点。守护神咒可不仅仅是用于防卫摄魂怪，只是这些东西已经越来越少了。因此守护神咒也在和平年代有了别的用途：不仅可以传讯，确保信息真实性，做临时宠物，还可以测试人际关系——这也是守护神咒本质，反映召唤者内心深处最真实的情感。尼尔听说有些管理严格的部门还用这一点来查办公室恋情，实在是太夸张了，但谁能说没有效果呢？突然变得一模一样的守护神比什么都能说明问题，不愧是“行走的吐真剂”。  
但随之而来的又有一个新的问题——如果他们的守护神展现出了和尼尔截然不同的想法，那么这不就证明自己白高兴一场了？这个想法突然从尼尔的脑海里蹦了出来，对着他的心脏狠狠地踹了个窟窿，让名为“快乐”的情绪一点点地流光，徒留一阵空落落。  
“嘿！”看他露出一副落寞的神情，艾佛斯在他面前打了个响指，“你怎么回事？你面对的是个斯莱特林，他们就是藏在草丛里的蛇，出其不意—— **我的意思是你要主动，如果你不主动，机会就会溜走，你会错过，明白吗？”**  
艾佛斯不知道，他的话如同一根针刺进了尼尔心中的某个角落。杜松子酒浓烈的酒精在尼尔的大脑中牵扯，将他的思绪拽向某段埋藏已久的回忆。  
  
  
  
  
尼尔来回翻阅着手中的《高级魔药制作》，他的心思根本不在上面到底写了什么东西，而是借着翻阅的动作把视线“自然地”头像不远处的长桌，那里有一群正在吃甜点的拉文克劳女生。  
冰雪聪明的女孩们当然猜到了他的意图，她们像一群挤成一团的小麻雀，不时回头，对尼尔的小动作窃笑。那个赫奇帕奇又来了，他那点小心思我们还不知道吗——尼尔猜测她们一定是再这么说，然后他的头上就下起了一阵淡蓝的冰晶碎屑，落在发梢和书页之间，这让拉文克劳们笑得更大声了。  
冷静一点，你已经准备很久了，是时候主动出击了。尼尔深深地吸了一口气，把魔药课本收进袍子里，向女孩们走去。他的脸上挂着平常那副得体大方的笑容，可是脸颊上的红晕却出卖了他的心情。  
拉文克劳女孩们也很识趣地站了起来，只留下其中一位。“公共休息室见。”小麻雀们散去，现在，出现在尼尔面前的是一只优雅的白天鹅。  
“嗨，贝拉。”  
“晚上好，尼尔。”  
尼尔看着眼前深棕色长发的女孩，她的肌肤就像霍格沃茨十二月的雪，双唇因为杯中的樱桃汁染得更红了，她光是这样坐在对面，静静地望着尼尔，就能让他的心狂跳不止。尼尔依旧记得那个五年级的返校日，人群中不经意地回眸，让他彻底明白了什么是心动的感觉。  
“七年级的圣诞毕业舞会马上就要到了，我想你知道了，隆巴顿教授跟我们说要早做准备。嗯，之前我一直没空问你，其实……嗯……”尼尔悄悄握紧了藏在桌下的手腕，他的心跳得太快了，快得连手都在颤抖。“我能不能邀请你？”  
“噢，这件事啊，尼尔……很抱歉，我已经答应别人了。”  
尼尔睁大了眼睛，前一秒还疯狂的心脏似乎瞬间停滞了，他听不见自己的心跳声，只有一股顶着胃的难受的感觉。  
“什么？”  
他知道自己应当会得到那个理想的答案——当然，这只是他觉得而已。尼尔觉得自己的胜算很大，虽然他从没有正式跟贝拉交往，但他们已经相处了将近两年，这件事应该是顺理成章的……  
“尼尔，我很想早点告诉你的，但是之前我好几次去找你的时候，你的朋友们说你在准备期末考试。我知道你想要变得更优秀，让你的家人感到自豪。只是我等了你很久，你都没有……你都没有主动来找我。”  
事情不是她想的那样的！尼尔很想大声辩解，但他突然意识到贝拉说的没有任何不对：他邀请她去看自己的魁地奇比赛，去霍格莫德——他太在乎贝拉的眼光了，在乎自己在她面前出现的每一秒是否足够完美，以至于连一次期末考试的成绩也想要做到赫奇帕奇的第一名。他把自己关起来了一段时间，就是为了成为贝拉一个“完美的舞伴”，然后当他喜滋滋地以为自己终于准备好了的时候，迎接他的就是一盆冷水。  
“对不起，贝拉！我并不是有意忽略你，我只是……”一阵无助突然向尼尔猛地袭来，他知道贝拉是怎样的人，她决定了的事不会再改变，那么再继续解释又有什么意义呢？“好吧，至少让我知道是谁。”  
“是爱德华，他在我第二次去你们公共休息室的时候来找了我，其实我当时没有马上答应他，只是后来过了一段时间我才……”  
尼尔忿忿不平地瞪着贝拉身后的长桌，爱德华并不在那里，只有一群看热闹的斯莱特林，好像他们早就知道今天会发生这种事。该死又狡猾的斯莱特林！尼尔第一次产生了如此想要冲上去揍人的冲动。  
“以及，我选择爱德华不只是这次舞会，还有以后……”贝拉踌躇了一会，用一种像是做出了艰难而重大的决定那样的口气说到。“抱歉，尼尔，我想……我更喜欢爱德华那样的斯莱特林。”  
明明是我先来的，这不公平，他知道爱德华暗地里也追求着贝拉，只不过大部分时候自己在她身边的时间更多一些，这次总算给他趁虚而入的机会。  
 **可话又说回来，真正坚固的感情，又怎么会被趁虚而入呢？  
我还是喜欢那样的斯莱特林。**这句话在尼尔听来简直是天大的笑话，深深地烙印在他的心底。现在他一丁点都不在意贝拉的想法了。他头也不回地离开了礼堂，并觉得自己就是赫奇帕奇最大的傻瓜。  
  
  
尼尔见过上司的守护神，同样也是一条非洲树蛇，只不过比max大一点长一点，时常从墙壁里钻出来，用那冷静而又夹杂着一丝空灵的声音交代他一些重要的事。  
“我想你对纸蝴蝶有点心理阴影，而且这样子会比较有人情味些。”  
但是尼尔却没有常常使用守护神咒的理由，他还是个新人，就摆着架子用守护神来通知别人而不是亲自前去，实在是有点傲慢了。所以他找到了一个很合适的时机，那就是每天下午去训练场的时候，他们会有一些摄魂怪出现的模拟战场。  
”很简单的，你只要让你的守护神走过去就行。”在下一段训练开始前的休息时段，傲罗们正在四处闲谈，而他们的守护神也在悠闲地走来走去，俨然一座闪闪发光的动物园。  
“你也这么做过吗？”尼尔对身旁的艾佛斯问道。他们两靠在墙角后，不远处男人正站在那里，手里举着茶杯，和普利亚交谈，他们的脚边是那条非洲树蛇，还有一只白猫。  
“当然了。”艾佛斯挥了挥魔杖，一匹高大的战马走了过去，故意经过了非洲树蛇的身边——什么也没发生，两只守护神就像活在完全不同世界里，彼此都没搭理对方一下。“这样是最正常的状态，也就是说我对你没感觉，你对我也没想法。行了，轮到你来。”  
 **“呼神护卫。”**  
一束明亮的蓝光从尼尔的魔杖涌现，聚在一团，变成一只金毛犬。尼尔还俯下身摸了摸那冰冰凉凉的透明脑袋，大狗欢快地蹿了出去。  
“要不要赌一下？如果跟我一样，我就赔你一个金加隆，不然就——”  
然后艾佛斯就说不出话了，因为接下来发生了惊人的一幕：尼尔的金毛犬先是冲着非洲树蛇吠了两声，蹲下身子吐着舌头不停地摇晃尾巴，接着猛地扑上去，抱着非洲树蛇发出一阵兴奋地呜咽声，一顿狂舔。白猫被吓得立刻窜到普利亚脚跟后面，而那条非洲树蛇也跟它的主人一样脸上写满了震惊，它没有挣扎，或许是因为金毛的庞大身躯压在身上——最后它甚至表现出了动物的应激本能，把肚子一番，吐着舌头装死。  
这令人震撼的，见所未见的一幕就这样被全场的傲罗看在眼里。  
尼尔像是要甩掉魔杖上着了的火，用力停掉了这个他一生中最不想使用的一次守护神咒。 **好了，这下全傲罗办公室都要误会他对自己的上司有什么奇怪又变态的情感了，还是连自己都不知道的那种。**  
艾佛斯你这个混蛋，你应该赔我一百个金加隆！  
  
  
Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

那几天尼尔都不敢去见上司。

他连经过同事身边时都会假装摸摸脖子，故意看看别的什么地方避开视线，人多的时候，他恨不得掘地三尺。

他恨死艾佛斯了，这个该死的，爱开恶劣玩笑的格兰芬多，竟然第二天还跟没事人一样，照常过来敲他的门，问他要不要去喝下午茶。尼尔计上心来，冲门口挥了一下魔杖。

“尼尔！要不要去——”

艾佛斯的后半句话淹没在一声惨叫里，接着走廊中传来了一阵狂吠。那天每一个在环形走廊的傲罗都可以看到，一条大金毛守护神在艾佛斯的办公室门口蹲了一个多小时，只要办公室的主人一出来就会一阵狂吠，然后跳起来狠狠地咬他的膝盖。

报复完艾佛斯，尼尔的心情舒畅多了，他一边写字，一边让桐木写字台上开了几朵小雏菊。

不管怎样他还是得面对自己的上司。尼尔努力表现出一副无所谓的样子，只不过再看到非洲树蛇守护神时，视线会下意识地游移到别处。幸运的是，对方也很识趣地没再提这件事，他迎合了尼尔最好的设想——只不过当他绝口不提，尼尔的心中又泛起小小的好奇，他对那天的事到底怎么看呢？

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


时间一晃就过去了两个多月，伦敦的初秋的凉风仿佛才刚刚吹过耳畔，就带上了初冬的寒意，如同一把薄而锋利的刀，轻轻在树枝上一划，便带走了街上那些梧桐树为数不多的枯叶。

尼尔靠在街角观察着街对面的红色电话亭，寒风有一阵没一阵地撩拨着他额前的几缕金发。他换上了那套许久未穿的米灰色套装，亚麻质地的围巾随意围在脖颈上，手里握着一杯星巴克——偶尔切换到麻瓜的生活也是一种新鲜。

或许是赫奇帕奇学生的颜值向来都在霍格沃茨的偏高水平，尼尔只是随意地一站，那副英俊的容貌就能让人不由得驻足——已经有好些麻瓜女孩路过时冲着他发笑了，尼尔“饱受”这种困扰，作为一个巫师他不能太引人注目，因此他常常打扮得有些不修边幅。而越是这种不刻意而为之，越能将慵懒随性的魅力散发出来。说白了，尼尔也觉得自己长得挺帅，只是他不太想引人注目，《迷人男巫》编辑部曾联系过他几次拍封面，他都拒绝了。

他要等的人终于从电话亭里走了出来并向他点头示意，尼尔立刻扔掉咖啡杯，跟在身后走进巷子里。当对方按顺序敲击石墙上的砖块，尼尔则抽出魔杖背对着他，确保不会有任何意外闯入的麻瓜。

“对角巷的入口本身就有屏障。”斯莱特林傲罗的言下之意是尼尔不必摆出这副备战的姿态。

“除了是你的下属，我也是你的助理和保镖，这可是员工守则上写的，‘任何额外职责’。”

尼尔很喜欢逛对角巷，尤其是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊——韦斯莱兄弟到底是什么天才？尼尔爱死了他们的产品，这些小玩意可以在执行任务时发挥意想不到的作用。他在创造方面的想象力不如韦斯莱兄弟，但在使用方面的想象力却很有一套。

不是所有人都能理解尼尔：在一次竞速挑战中，尼尔只用了5秒就一次绊倒了10个敌人，而他所做的仅仅是丢出了一个便携式沼泽——其他“好好打架”的同僚们都被他的做法给惊呆了。但是规则只是说最短时间内击败，并没有指定方法啊，尼尔的辩解并没有得到认可，评审们严厉地批判了这种行为，傲罗是一个正经严肃的职业，尼尔的行为拉低了傲罗的档次。而这个时候，只有一个举足轻重的人站出来为他说话。

“我们的目的是完成任务，活着回来，伤害最小化。真正的敌人可不会在意你击败他们的方法是否高尚，他们只会想方设法杀了你。 **就凭这一点，尼尔会一直是我的人。** ”

就凭这一点，尼尔每次都会在店里挑一件礼物。“这个给max，给他做个伴。”尼尔把一只毛绒绒的侏儒蒲放在上司的肩膀上，而对方则把这扭来扭去的粉色小玩意轻轻拎进了西装胸前的口袋里。

“谢谢，我很高兴你没像上次那样买迷情剂给max。”

他的上司常常用一副冷静淡定的模样说些和这只侏儒蒲一样可爱的话，尼尔越发觉得他有趣了。

尼尔还很喜欢去药店，他最喜欢神奇动物、探索城堡和开锁，对魔药兴趣一般，却很喜欢听男人对那些魔药配料娓娓道来时的模样，他会随手拿起一个小瓶子，或者随意地朝柜子上一指，对方都会不厌其烦地讲解。尼尔在意的并不是内容，他会静静欣赏那沉稳的轮廓，他相信对方一定也知道自己的想法。

“这个是什么？”他晃了晃一只蓝色小药瓶。

“忘川河水，可以用来制作遗忘药剂，你一定是喝了它才忘了这是五年级的魔药课内容。”

“那这个呢？”他拿起一块臭臭的褐色硬块。

“粪石，如果你被max咬了，我会给你吃这个。”

“那这个？”他拎起一层微微泛黄的透明薄皮。

“唉，尼尔，我养max就是为了省点做复方汤剂的钱，你非要我说破吗？”

他们除了采购必备品，还会去彼此喜欢的商店走走逛逛，随便买些东西，尼尔很享受这种惬意美好的午后时光。不过今天的行程和以往不同，斯莱特林傲罗带他去了摩金夫人长袍店，说是要给他定制一套礼服——尼尔想起来最终考核结束后，法律执行司会举办一场正式的入职舞会，而且正好在圣诞节前夜。不过现在买这个是不是太早了，他也得通过考核再说。

“在我看来，你需要考虑的不应该是无法通过。如果你穿着一套不合适的礼服出现在圣诞舞会上，别人会认为我冷暴力下属。”

不愧是对外表十分在意的斯莱特林，尼尔被迫试完了画册上将近一百套礼服长袍，当他的上司最终满意地敲定了选项时，尼尔松了口气，对角巷的天空也染上了绚丽的金黄。

事情并没有这么结束，当他推门而出时，迎面走上台阶的是一对揽着臂弯的情侣，三人的目光就是这么凑巧的在这一刻交汇。

爱德华，贝拉和尼尔，他们都清楚地认得彼此。

那句话叫什么来着？ **人生何处不相逢，黄昏时分无故人？** 灿烂耀眼的夕阳在贝拉的无名指上折射出一个小小的光点，刺在尼尔的眼中。

“尼尔？……这……真巧啊。”贝拉显然并没有想到会在这个状况下碰面，被夹在初恋情人和未婚夫之间的确是一个相当尴尬的境地。“我们是来……”

“来买结婚礼服的，你呢？”

爱德华面无表情地接过了话，微微抬起下巴，不动声色地握紧了贝拉的手腕。这些小动作都被尼尔看在眼里，那双与他对视的双眸里除了冰冷就是傲慢，就算是对尼尔这么个出局的对手也要保持敌意。

他在等着我出糗，无论我说是或不是，他都能嘲讽一番，尼尔心里清楚得很，爱德华打心底里瞧不起他。最好的方法是不起冲突，但扭头就走实在是太窝囊了，他就是咽不下这口气。

**“对，和你们一样。”**

爱德华挑起一边的眉毛，他张张嘴，尼尔几乎能猜到他接下来要说的话。夕阳滚烫的余晖直直地打在尼尔的侧脸，他做好接下这个火辣辣的巴掌的准备了。而就在此时他听到了门被推开的铃铛声。

“尼尔，摩金夫人说定制礼服需要一周的时间，所以下个星期二——这两位是？”

僵持不下的三角局面被意外的闯入者打破了。尼尔还没来得及开口，爱德华竟然比他更快一步采取了行动：他竟然冲着尼尔的上司点了点头，能让这家伙低下那颗高贵的脑袋可不容易。

斯莱特林之间总会按照辈分，保持着彬彬有礼的仪态。通过二人充满距离感的寒暄，尼尔才知道爱德华竟然在死亡厅工作，原来这些继承了庄园和一大笔遗产的纯血统贵族也需要出来工作啊。

“真遗憾神秘事务司的部门之间不能串门，你应该来时间厅看看，尼尔现在有多么出色。我相信任何一个主动放弃他的人都做了一个极其错误的决定。”也不知是不是故意，男人瞟了一眼贝拉，这一记眼神让她把脑袋埋得更低了，几乎要钻进爱德华的怀里。

**“走吧尼尔，我已经把钱付清了，这都是小事。”** 他挡在了那尼尔和那火辣辣的阳光之间，搂了搂尼尔的肩膀。 **“来，今晚我送你回家。”**

他的声音很近，气息就在耳畔，尼尔的身子不由自主地抖了一下。他清楚地看到爱德华的目光在二人之间来回扫视，然后嘴角渐渐挑起一个意味深长的弧度——他瞬间明白这番突如其来的关切是怎么回事了。

“亲爱的，我还不知道我们很快就能参加另一场婚礼了…… **不过也可能没法有。** ”

“现在你知道了，而且一定会有。所以我建议你们可以多订购一套礼服，我一定会给你们两个邀请函的。”

待他们走后，尼尔终于长舒一口气，露出一个稍显疲惫的笑容。“谢谢，虽然那是个恶劣的笑话，但我必须承认非常有效，不过你是怎么看出来的？”

“这很难猜么，看你们几个的表情就知道没那么简单。而且这也不是什么玩笑，是随机应变，你以后会在时间旅行里碰到比这更恐怖的情境。”

“好啦好啦，知道了，你交代的事我全记得。不过你该不会真的要送我回家吧？”

“那当然，你忘了你刚才说过什么吗？”

  
  
  


尼尔以为他是开玩笑的，没想到对方真的把自己送到了家门口，还体验了一把高峰期的麻瓜地铁。

很凑巧的，尼尔的父亲也刚刚下班，他们在家门口碰了面，尼尔觉得今天未免发生了太多的巧合——现在的他就像刚刚的贝拉，被夹在两个亲切会晤的商务人士之间。

“要一起吃个晚餐再走吗？尼尔的厨艺简直棒极了！难以想象他在霍格沃茨除了学会魔法，还学会了做一手好菜——”

“爸爸，那是因为我的公共休息室就在厨房旁边……而且我的boss在保持身材，他连一包薯片都不舍得吃。”

尼尔很庆幸男人最终拒绝了父亲热情的提议，他只要一进门就会看到迎面扑上来的Pattz，这只毛茸茸的大金毛一定会让他回想起那天无比尴尬的场景，还有他乱糟糟的、因为堆满了韦斯莱产品而不时发出奇怪吼叫和爆炸声的卧室，以及今天冰箱里的食材正好只能做他最不擅长的菜——天啊，这简直就是处刑现场！他一定会对我留下一个糟糕透顶的印象。

“你应该把他留下来的，他人很不错。”父亲竟然觉得有些惋惜。

“你不是还担心他是个斯莱特林，对我不好吗？”

“孩子，我是个hr，面试过了成百上千个陌生人，几句话的时间对我来说足够了。”

尼尔撩开窗帘的一角，隔着玻璃窗注视那个身影走进了房子旁边的小巷里——他察觉到了来自上方的目光，于是停下脚步冲尼尔挥了挥手。尼尔并不知道他是怎么发现的，他没有去考虑过这个问题，而是因为他注意到了自己而满心欢喜。他的半个身子倚在窗边，一直对这个那个人影消失的巷子发呆许久，莫名地觉得这场景有些似曾相识，忽然心中一动。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


尼尔最近搬新家了，和别人家不同，他们根本没找什么搬家公司，那些纸箱就凭空出现在新房子里，然后家具和物件一个个飘到该待的地方去。尼尔觉得一点都不奇怪，因为他知道，妈妈是个巫师。

爸爸不会这些，但这不影响他对妈妈的爱。他们有一场低调的婚礼，在进入新房后，他送了尼尔一只金毛幼犬。尼尔简直高兴坏了，这是他收到过最好的礼物，他给小狗取名Pattz，然后追着它上了二楼的房间，“贴心地”给父母留下独处的二人世界。

尼尔对家里的事其实一知半解，他记得以前和妈妈住在一个豪华的大庄园里，还有一些家养小精灵伺候他们，但是他记得妈妈总是很不开心，他隐约记得有一天晚上妈妈带着他出门，还是大暴雨——在那之后他就什么都不记得了，醒来之后映入眼帘的就是妈妈温柔的容颜，以及从窗外投进来的明媚阳光，仿佛终于从一个沉睡已久的噩梦中醒来。

尼尔注意到妈妈戴着手套，她以前从来没这样。后来过了很久，尼尔也没见她摘下来过。妈妈告诉他，父亲去世了，这座庄园不属于他们，是时候离开了。奇怪的是，妈妈只是以一种极为平缓的语气诉说一件再平淡不过的事，而尼尔竟然也没有觉得丝毫的难过，仿佛他就是这么自然而然地接受了这个显而易见的事实。

搬家的过程其实并不容易，有很多大人的事要做，总之非常麻烦。尼尔也能看出妈妈的压力，幸运的是她并不孤独——有个巫师会时不时出现在家里帮助妈妈。只不过他的面容总是被遮住，不是妈妈高挑的身形，就是背光刺眼的光晕。妈妈几乎没有朋友，他是唯一一个来帮忙的人，尼尔听过他的声音，他总想暗暗记住，却总是在一觉醒来后忘掉。

再后来他们就在这里了，新的家庭，新的生活。和之前的庄园比起来这座房子就是个小盒子，但却充满了之前从未有过的温馨快乐。

在五月的某个早晨，尼尔收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书，从这一刻起他将开启一段新的旅程。他很快收到了各种各样的礼物，不少巫师时不时登门拜访。每次尼尔都会从二楼的护栏之间望着楼下的来客们，他满怀盼望，期待着那个 **熟悉的陌生人** 。

树上的蝉鸣一天比一天更响亮，夏天都已经来到身边，那个巫师却一直没出现。

就在尼尔的心情变得失落时，有一天他收到了一个礼物。尼尔看着羊皮纸上的小字条，是陌生的字迹，但内容却绝不是陌生的。

“亲爱的尼尔，听说你就要去霍格沃茨了。很抱歉，我这段时间太忙了，没法来看看你。作为补偿和礼物，这本书送给你，希望它能陪你度过一个快乐的暑期。”

是一本神奇动物的画册，作者是一位叫纽特·斯卡曼德的巫师，讲述了他在环球旅行过程中的见闻。封面是一只会动的火蜥蜴，尼尔迫不及待地翻开书，发现里面的每一幅彩色插画都会动。

这是尼尔除了Pattz之外最爱的礼物了，其他拜访的巫师不是给妈妈送珠宝首饰，就是给自己送昂贵的衣物，从没有人想过送他一本这样的书。尼尔拿起那张小字条仔细端详，想要试着找出上面会不会有寄件人的更多信息——什么也没找到，却在背面发现了更多内容。

“接下来的话你要仔细听好，当你到达霍格沃茨，会有一顶神奇的帽子来分配学院，它会决定你未来的道路。这很重要，不过它也会考虑你的想法，因此，如果你想做一个勇敢的人，去格兰芬多；做个聪明人就去拉文克劳，而如果你想要享受最舒服的房间，有最友好的朋友，并且随时都能吃到最美味的食物，千万不要错过赫奇帕奇，因为公共休息室旁边就是厨房，里面有 **南瓜汁，苹果派，烤火鸡，烤牛排，蛋奶果馅饼，米布丁，糖浆水果馅饼……** ”

接下来的五分钟尼尔都在读上面的食物名称，小纸条随着尼尔念出来而不断变长，最后竟然有整张床那么长。而且不知道是不是尼尔的错觉，每当他念到一个食物，就会有一阵相对应的气味钻进鼻子里。

“.……总之，斯莱特林不太好打交道， **不过那里也出过很多天才** 。”

不过尼尔完全没有注意到其他的内容，他满脑子都是“如果我去了赫奇帕奇，就能吃到xxx”。

**嗯，那我就去赫奇帕奇好了。**

时间不知不觉过去了两个月，那本神奇动物画册也在尼尔的枕边陪伴了两个月。他的心中其实一直有一团从未熄灭的小火苗，直到他临行前一天的黄昏时分，他睡了一个长得有点过头的午觉。Pattz一直对着门口摇尾巴，说明家里来了客人。尼尔迷迷糊糊地打开门，然后他瞬间清醒过来——可惜当他冲下楼梯的时候，对方已经被妈妈送出了门。

“嘿！我知道是你！谢谢你送我的书！”尼尔用力扒开上下闭合的玻璃窗，探出金色的小脑袋冲着走进巷子里的背影大喊道。“你叫什么名字？我们还会见面吗？”

那人停住脚步，尼尔激动地以为他要回头了，可事与愿违，他只是挥了挥魔杖，然后嗖的一声凭空消失了。

他并不是什么都没留下的，有只白色的小东西从他消失的地方悠悠地飞了过来，停在窗上。尼尔发现这竟然是一只纸做的蝴蝶，肯定是他刚刚用魔杖召唤出来的。纸蝴蝶没有要飞走的意思，好像在等待什么，尼尔小心翼翼地伸出手指碰了碰，纸蝴蝶立刻舒展身体，化成一张小小的纸条。

**“See you in the FUTURE. (我们未来见。)”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


当尼尔从转换门里走出来的那一刻，看着眼前的一众考核官，他就知道自己一定是那个最优秀的胜者。看来正如某人所言，确实没什么好担心的。

圣诞舞会那天，尼尔早早就来到了会场。摩金夫人的定制礼服长袍无论是从面料还是剪裁上都是一流的，只不过尼尔不是很常穿浅灰色，他固执地在胸口打了个黄褐条纹的领结，把小小的银獾别在袖口。

今年圣诞舞会的主题“深海”，大厅被布置得跟海底漫步一般：抬头可以看到空中有一簇簇匆匆而行鱼群，如同飞鸟挥动翅膀的巨鳐，还有几头缓缓游曳的蓝鲸，穿透海面的泠泠月光被折碎落入水中，幽暗的角落里传来人鱼的歌声。

尼尔拨开身边一朵透明的水母，他的发梢、衣襟和袍摆随波逐流般微微浮动，行动却依旧如常——魔法只将海水的效果用作点缀。凭借着肤色的特点他很快就在人群里发现了自己的上司，他正想上前打个招呼，只听法律执行司司长放大了的声音，他不得不和旁边的人群分到一边，等着演讲结束，然后正式开始舞会。

好吧，不打招呼也行，他更好奇的是上司的舞步如何。高层们陆续进入舞池里，尼尔站在围观的第二排人群之中，他的身高可以帮他很好地看到里面的状况。尼尔的目光就像那些游窜过的小丑鱼，随着对方从这边到那边，一刻不离。还是很有趣的，这个总是一本正经偶尔开着冷到骨子里的笑话的家伙，姿势很标准，不糟糕的同时也不出彩，就是感觉不像在享受舞蹈，而是公事公办。尼尔觉得自己比他跳的好多了。想起他当时为自己挑了很久的衣服，该不会是为了掩盖这方面比不过自己吧？他想着想着，一不小心没憋住笑，然后立刻在旁人看向他时低头悄悄说了声“不好意思”。

他们在转场时终于有了能够眼神相接的机会。你该看看我怎么跳的，尼尔冲他挑了挑眉，然后走进舞池里。一位穿银丝绸礼服的年轻女巫来到他身边，尼尔认得她——劳拉常常在时间厅研究转换装置，并负责傲罗们的行程监测。

“尼尔先生，能跟你跳支舞吗？”

“荣幸之至。”尼尔彬彬有礼地用手扶住她的腰，两人随着音乐踏出流畅的舞步。

“尼尔先生，我们有很多共同点，比如我们都在时间厅工作，以及我们都和同一个人有交集。”金发的女巫总是一副拒人千里之外的模样，声音听上去仿佛头上掠过的鲸歌。“只不过，这人虽然工作得认真，跳起舞来实在是太没情调，跟你比起来可差太远了。”

尼尔这才意识到劳拉是上司刚才的舞伴，他居然一直没把注意力放在对面那个人身上。不过这不是重点——没想到不只是自己一个人这么觉得。

好极了， **那我就是要好好在他面前表现一番，让他看看我比他厉害多了。** 一想到能够发现在某方面打上司的脸，尼尔瞬间来了兴致，打起十二分精神，将所有的注意力集中在面前的舞伴上。现在从任何一个旁人看来，尼尔都是舞池中最认真专注，姿势最标准，舞步最优雅的那一位，他简直完美得找不出一丝差错——然而只有他自己才知道，心中所想究竟在何方。

“你不愧有很好的家教，很难想象你并非出自纯血统贵族家庭，不过，血统和身世在这个年代早已没那么重要了。”在称赞了尼尔一番后，劳拉突然话锋一转。“你今天穿得和往常不太一样呢。”

“这是礼服长袍，当然不一样。”

“我指的不是这个，风格影响款式，而心境影响风格，别试图怀疑一个法国人的时尚嗅觉。依我看， **尼尔先生，你……有心上人了？** ”

尼尔内心猛地一震，立刻借助稍许激昂的节奏顺势揽住劳拉的腰，将她整个人拥入怀中，这才避免差点踩到裙摆的失误。

“我不明白你的意思，女士。”

“你看，我说中了。”金发女巫的身体向后倾倒，成竹在胸的笑意完全映入尼尔的眼底。“这是我在布斯巴顿学到的决斗方式： **Less is more** ，越是用力掩盖，被掩盖的就越是关键点。尼尔先生，我必须承认你的表现可谓一个完美的绅士，但你的眼中却完全没有我的身影。而你刚刚一共拉着我往五点钟方向靠了七次，让我不得不怀疑，你所做的一切……只是为了赢得某个人的目光。”

“你的想象力挺不错的。”乐曲的休止符正好落下，周围响起一阵热烈的掌声与欢呼。尼尔依旧保持着风度的笑容，只是目光却落在了劳拉的肩上，没敢与她对视。他们凑的很近，昏暗冰冷的光线将谈话的内容永远埋藏在彼此之间。“不过你要失望了，我没有什么心上人。”

“放心，傲罗办公室允许办公室恋情，但时间厅可就不一样了。 **时间旅行中的意外可能会永远地抹去一些东西，** 无论是情感、往事、伤痕还是回忆，或许整个人都会凭空消失，这世界上完全不曾存在过你的痕迹……尼尔先生，奉劝你一句，别在时间厅对什么人动了心 **，这样如果有一天不幸失去，至少不会那么痛苦。** ”

尼尔没有在意劳拉是什么时候离开的，他立刻回身，急切地寻找那个他在意的身影。他刚刚在看我吗？他是结束时才离开吗？他刚刚明明在我的视线之中……尼尔逆行在涌向他的人群之中，总算是好不容易挤到了外围，看到他所寻找的身影刚刚好消失在拐角。那好像是休息室的方向。尼尔忽然想起来他的上司酒量并不好，而整个现场只有香槟。

**看来他并没有走太远啊。** 尽管心中有小小失落，尼尔还是不由得松了口气。

  
  


Tbc

  
  
  
  


*侏儒蒲是第六部火车上金妮肩膀上的那个粉色的毛绒绒的东西，超可爱！！！！

*Pattz是萝卜的某个昵称，萝卜在采访中表示，他想要手撕了发明这个称呼的人


	4. Chapter 4

魔杖，手表，时间转换器，便携式魔药箱，急救信号装置，斗篷，两套衣物，一套长袍一套麻瓜服装；沙漏，逆转时长，时间，目的地，一切检查妥当后，就可以站进传送阵中，被倾泻的白光淹没，开始你的时间旅行。  
  
这是尼尔第一次和上司一起正式执行任务，之前的三个月只是实景演练，逆行地点、接触的人和任务都是一早设置好的。时间厅傲罗的甄选千里挑一，没有人希望这些天才巫师被几个小小的失误所毁掉。  
  
他们的第一个任务很简单，找到一条在多年前失窃的项链。这条被诅咒的项链会让触碰者当场死亡，还曾出现于霍格沃茨，之后被一位黑巫师收藏在家里——这是他的第一个任务！！尼尔跃跃欲试，在劳拉调试沙漏时，不安分的双手在传送阵上摸来摸去，敲敲这个捶捶那个，还话痨地跟上司讲个不停接下来的方案ABC。  
  
“你看上去很兴奋嘛。其实吧，这个任务……”男人欲言又止，笑看着尼尔脸上那快要飞起来的眉毛。  
  
后来过了一段时间，尼尔才明白这个任务其实就好比凯撒沙拉里的番茄——可以有，但没必要。任何一个傲罗都能做这个任务，凭着现有的线索也能够找到这条项链，根本没必要回溯。这有什么关系呢？能和boss一起就够了。  
  
比起任务的成功完成，尼尔更加在意过程：他们如何在一个陌生的时空里探索，如何找到最低调的方法达成目标，如何解决紧急情况，去一个人来人往的地方偷走一样东西却又不能被任何人看见，当然还有战斗——这是最令尼尔热血沸腾的部分，他能够为男人冲在最前面，也可以成为他最能倚靠的后背，用一个最强大的铁甲咒来挡下袭来的明枪暗箭。  
  
 **Protego** ，这是尼尔最最擅长的咒语。  
  
他受了伤，尼尔有精湛的草药学知识；他的路被挡住了，尼尔能够撬开几乎所有，除了校长办公室的门；他询问对策，尼尔可以列出不下三种方案；他要是突然饿了，尼尔有一长串向厨房的家养小精灵学来的食谱。  
  
时间是一个奇妙的东西，可以被扭曲、延展、挤压——你永远不知道将一颗石子投入河中，会在水下产生怎样的波动和涟漪。时间旅行往往会需要消耗更大的体力，这会让他们更容易感到饥饿和疲惫，即便是呼吸也格外沉重。如果条件允许，他们可以小小地轮流休息一会。尼尔从来都是让男人先去，或者不主动提出休息的要求——尽管他也很累，但他还是会召唤出守护神，守在男人的身旁。  
  
时间的微粒仿佛混着水流的泥沙，一点点渗入脑中的每一处空隙，尼尔的大脑越发感到沉重，甚至连辨识方向都不利索。他在摇晃混沌的视线中看到守护神的轮廓慢慢逸散，他赶忙捏紧魔杖，凝聚起最后一丝可控的意识，投进这黑暗中唯一的火光之中……  
  
“尼尔。”男人从身后拍了拍他的肩膀，眼中满满的关切和担忧。“把这个喝下去，你该去休息一下了。”他给了尼尔一只紫色小瓶，时间旅行的必备药剂，能够在十分钟的睡眠里补充五个小时的体力。  
  
“我还好，还是快点上路吧。”尼尔不想因此耽误了任务的行程。  
  
“是吗，说出三种粪石能够解的毒。”  
  
什么？尼尔茫然地望着对方。他怎么突然问这个？“是啊……粪石可以解毒，可以解……呃……乌头毒……”  
  
“我们在执行任务，可你的脑子现在连一年级的魔药知识都记不清。”意识到这话说重了，男人连忙安抚神情失落的尼尔。“我并不是说你不好， **可我要对你负责，我不想看到你受任何伤害** ，适当的休息是为了更好地前行。十分钟而已，你不用担心，我有分寸。”  
  
即便他这么说，尼尔还是像一只委屈的狗狗那样，靠着男人刚刚休息过的树干坐下，那里还有些温度。望着远方目标地点的灯火，尼尔不情不愿地抿了一小口药水，就立刻陷入了深沉的黑暗之中。  
  
  
  
  
  
他们度过了磕磕绊绊的磨合期。因为年轻气盛，尼尔还会有些小脾气，他有时候觉得上司的行动太谨慎了，连是否使用一个阿拉霍洞开、破坏一扇玻璃窗都要想了又想。他们可是时间厅傲罗，受过严格的训练，无论是勇气还是智谋，都不需要考虑那么久。尼尔的不开心会写在脸上，他不再反驳，让他干什么就干什么，这种脾气还会伴随魔咒发泄出来——具体表现在他会放弃那些精细活，直接一个粉身碎骨把锁给炸了。  
  
男人几乎不责怪他的叛逆，而是耐心地解释他所不理解的每一个行为的理由，以及可能引发的“涟漪”。没人喜欢被指出错误，就算是尼尔这样的好脾气。他会撇着嘴，满脸写着“高兴”地听他“喋喋不休”，最后把每句话放在心上。  
  
但他们只会把争执留在过去——发生的已然发生。当他们回到现在的那一刻，所有的不快都会烟消云散。  
  
凭着信任与默契，他们很快成为了一对时间厅的最佳搭档。  
  
现在尼尔已经是一位出色的时间厅傲罗了，他的任务列表有了更多的自由选择，可以自己去执行一些任务。但他选择继续和男人同行，他想要跟上他的脚步。这样的进度对一个年轻的时间厅傲罗而言还是快了点，很多人并不建议尼尔这么做，但他的渴求并没有被那个想要跟随的人所制止。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
八个月后的某一天，尼尔被叫去了普利亚的办公室。  
  
“我看了你的档案，表现很不错，可以说是这段时间以来傲罗办公室最出色的成员，无论是和同期还是往届的对比，你对逆行的适应力和任务的完成度都很高，甚至只花了半年时间就能独自完成短暂的时间旅行。总的来说，我对你印象深刻，你是个值得栽培的好苗子。”  
  
“谢谢夸奖，这得益于我有一位好老师。”  
  
“你不需要那么谦逊，钻石就是钻石，即便埋藏得再深也无法掩盖本身的价值。只是……”  
  
尼尔隐约觉得她叫自己来绝不是为了夸奖那么简单。  
  
“……只是埋藏太深的钻石也可能无法实现其价值。尼尔，你有考虑过更长远的发展吗？”  
  
果然如此。尼尔已经能够猜到她接下来要说的内容，一定与他的上司有关——这段时间尼尔除了执行任务，还把傲罗档案室和时间厅的里里外外摸了个遍，然后有了一些不得了的发现。  
  
“您是想将我从现在的直属负责人那里调离吧？”  
  
“不错啊，我很欣赏你对信息的敏感度。既然如此，我也就开门见山地说了：你想不想到我这里来工作？”  
  
作为傲罗办公室的时间厅总负责人，普利亚可是他上司的上司。也就是说，她正在正向尼尔抛出一根名为升职的橄榄枝。  
  
“夫人，非常感谢您的好意。不过我现在资历尚浅，正式在时间厅工作的时间还不足一年，还不足以胜任更高的职位......”  
  
“我说过了，钻石就是钻石。你不需要担心这个，我可以给你更好的资源、更有技巧性和难度性的任务。你会在接下来的几年里快速成长，看看艾佛斯、惠勒、马希尔…… **他们都曾和你一样，而现在，他们都比以前更好。** ”  
  
尼尔迅速捕捉到了这句话里的重点，而这也正是他所调查出的那个“不得了的发现”——这几年普利亚几乎一直在挖人，至于是从哪里，现在就轮到尼尔了。  
  
“我认为我有一位杰出、耐心、责任感极强的上司。他冷静、理智、对我有无微不至的包容和关照。和他在一起我没有感到丝毫被冷待。我知道拥有一位斯莱特林上司在法律执行司会引起一定的非议，但我不会因为出身而对他另眼相看。”  
  
“是吗？你对他的评价有这么高？”普利亚靠着深蓝色的天鹅绒座椅，双手交叠置于膝上，隔着茶杯升腾而起的一缕白烟审视着尼尔。“这可跟之前在他手下工作过的人反应相去甚远。”  
  
“我说的都是实话。”  
  
“那你的实话可跟艾佛斯的实话完全不同，据他所说，你的上司可是一个很有距离感的人。他们相处了一年多，最多也不过是祝对方生日快乐。而据我所知，他对你的态度截然不同，应该说， **你是个特例。** ”  
  
尼尔觉得自己可能把普利亚的动机想得太单纯了。  
  
“您是他的上司，应该比我对他的更了解些。”  
  
“不，你是他的下属，和他相处时间最长的是你，因此这个问题应该换我来问：你觉得，自己为什么会是个特例？”  
  
 **这个问题他要谨慎回答。尼尔的心中突然变得不安。** 冷静，你现在面对的是一个拉文克劳，有着不下于摄神取念的洞察力，或许你的答案她早就知道了，只不过她在考验你的理念是否一致……如果一致，这或许会成为她调走你的理由，但她没有权利强行这么做；如果不一致，她会不会借此机会打压我的上司？仔细想想对策，尼尔……  
  
“或许是因为我对他没有偏见，以及我并没有想要主动离开他的心思。正如您所说，我和他相处了很长一段时间，我知道他是什么样的人。”  
  
尼尔不觉得自己选了正确答案，这是他能想到最稳妥的回答。  
  
普利亚没有正面回应他，只是笑了笑。“你说你了解他，那么我再问你一个问题： **你知道他叫什么名字吗？** ”  
  
“他叫……”尼尔本该脱口而出的话到了嘴边突然卡住了。他张了张嘴，发现自己竟然对此一无所知—— **他们相处了这么久，在尼尔的记忆中却丝毫没出现过一星半点的，关于那个男人名字的记忆。**  
  
再次看向普利亚脸上毫无温度的笑容，一股寒意从尼尔的脊背向上攀爬。  
  
“你从来没有叫过、见过、听过他的名字，对吧？就像现在这样，如果我不主动提起，你的脑海中甚至根本没有这个意识。”  
  
他猜普利亚就是要用这件事来挖走他，这才是她的目的。  
  
"他是一位天赋异禀的巫师，就像你一样，在入职考核中的各项指标都完美到我们很难挑出一丝毛病，连我们对于斯莱特林的额外要求都完全达标——不要意外，傲罗办公室对斯莱特林的'歧视'是必要的，尤其是第二次巫师战争后。"  
  
"作为第一批加入时间厅的傲罗，他比你更厉害，你用了八个月做到的事，他三个月就做到了——独自时间旅行，或者说，那个时候没人想要跟一个斯莱特林搭档，他不得不适应。他完成得很出色，这在当时还引起了不少嫉妒。"  
  
"他唯一一次犯错是擅自插手了麻瓜事务——一个麻瓜家庭，丈夫半夜喝多了回家殴打妻子，妻子带着女儿逃到马路上求救，他正好路过。这间接造成了妻子失手杀死丈夫——这件事足以让他永远离开傲罗办公室。不过在我看来无论是麻瓜还是巫师，家暴都是不可原谅的，而之后麻瓜法庭对妻子的无罪宣判也证实了这一点。"  
  
档案里那条语焉不详的“失职记录”……尼尔没想到背后竟然有这么多的故事。  
  
“可问题就在这，那对麻瓜母女被他施了遗忘咒，任何一个魔咒在逆转的时间中都会产生比平时更强大的影响，这直接引发了一连串“涟漪”—— **当我们发现所有关于他姓名的记录和记忆全都一片空白，甚至连他自己也不记得时，才意识到事情的严重性。** 我们怀疑他此次干预的动机，他却闭口不谈，无数次审问过后还差点用上了吐真剂，最后我制止了。”  
  
尼尔震惊了，吐真剂可是拷问犯人用的啊。“他不是罪犯，你们不能对他——”  
  
“没错，我认为没必要在一件只跟麻瓜有关的事情上纠缠，既然他不想说，那就不用说了，反正他的名字也不是什么无关紧要的东西。但是，一个叛逆的斯莱特林总是需要一点教训的，所以……”  
  
“所以他的手下没有任何一个人跟着他超过三年。”  
  
“我只是开出了更好的条件而已，而恰好那些人都很配合。他需要好好记住自己是在为谁办事。从你的反应来看，他并没有跟你说过这些。现在你还觉得，你足够了解他，他足够信任你吗？”  
  
眼前位高权重的女巫正居高临下地审视着他，犀利如鹰的目光仿佛洞穿了他的灵魂。尼尔输了，他心服口服，但这不代表他会投降。  
  
“他不告诉我是他的选择，我理解。”  
  
普利亚沉默了一会儿，最终叹了口气，似乎是放弃了对尼尔的劝说。“……你还真是挺固执的，不过谁说忠诚不是一件好事呢。该说的话我都说明白了， **跟着这样的一个人，你在法律执行司的发展不会有多轻松，好好考虑清楚吧。”**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“普利亚把你的事都告诉我了。”  
  
尼尔转头就把这事告诉了当事人，在时间旅行中——他要确保没有任何人得知他们的谈话，时间的河流很擅长保守秘密。  
  
他们在一座阿兹卡班附近的小岛上，摄魂怪生活在这里，贪婪地吸食着一切的生命和温度。他们的守护神就像黑暗中的明灯，保护它们能够在此地安全无虞。现在，非洲树蛇和金毛犬正蹲守在森林中央的一块小小空地，代替了篝火，莹莹的幽光如同火焰升腾起的轻烟，一缕缕地向上飘去，形成一个巨大的护罩，将那些黑袍怪物远远地挡在黑夜上空。  
  
尼尔的眼睛在守护神的荧光中闪闪发亮，他吸了口气，满心期待着男人的回应。  
  
“噢。”  
  
“‘噢？’就这样？你不想知道我怎么回答的吗？”尼尔有点失望。  
  
“因为我知道你的答案，我对你可是很有信心的。”  
  
他总是这样，不管发生了什么，情绪总是少有波澜。尼尔抱着臂，眯起眼睛盯着他。“我说，你总是那么喜欢对别人摄神取念吗？”  
  
“没有，我从来不这么干。”  
  
“你别装了，不然你怎么知道我在想什么，那天在摩金夫人长袍店门口，还有我们第一天见面，你连我喜欢的甜点、饮料、学科、书籍、连最擅长的魔咒都知道！还敢说没用摄神取念。”  
  
“我真没有，你怎么就不信——”  
  
他开始用力辩解了，尼尔倒是觉得很好玩，越是淡定的人焦急起来越有趣。“要想我不告诉别人，就得乖乖听我的。”  
  
男人非常沉重地叹了口气，像是面对一只拦在脚边非要吃骨头不然就叫个不停地狗狗，最终无奈地进行了妥协。“好吧，尼尔，我真的是 **‘非常’** 好奇，你怎么回答普利亚的？”  
  
这才像话。尼尔的眉毛像是跳起了舞，他用夸张而震撼的语言描述了一场惊心动魄的鹰獾大战——他全程没有提到任何一个“人”。  
  
“最后，獾守住了领地，鹰没有吃到蛇，悻悻地飞走了。伟大而英勇的獾取得了来之不易的胜利。”  
  
他看到男人无声地做出了一个“哇喔”的嘴型。“这么说来我还要好好谢谢你。”  
  
“那是自然。”  
  
“嗯，那你想要什么呢？下次我去对角巷给你买。”  
  
提金加隆干什么，多俗啊，尼尔严重怀疑他甚至还没自己有钱——每天算着max下次蜕皮的日子，每次去破釜酒吧都要打包带走没吃完的苹果派。不过既然机会难得，尼尔打算好好“要挟”，提个什么要求好呢？他忽然想起了普利亚的话。  
  
“我想听你的故事。”  
  
“我以为普利亚已经跟你说得很清楚了。”  
  
“那是别人说的，我要听你亲口告诉我。”  
  
男人因这个意外的要求而微微一愣。不知是不是因为尼尔的目光过于灼热，他只是默默注视着跃动的火光。“我要说的可能跟你期待的不太一样。”  
  
“没关系，只要是你的故事我都听。”  
  
于是尼尔听到了一个他曾听过，却更真实的故事：很久以前有一个男孩，他的父母是一对药剂师和魔药配料商人。他们来自一个传统的斯莱特林家族，偶尔出过几个拉文克劳，为成员的智慧锦上添花。他们居住的巫师社区左邻右舍也都是斯莱特林，在家中经营的生意颇受关照，平时不必刻意隐藏魔法。他们过着幸福快乐的生活，直到黑暗重回人间。  
  
魔法世界的天空很快就阴云密布。不是所有的毒蛇都热衷于狩猎，就像这个世界上不只有好人和食死徒，总有不认同黑魔王的斯莱特林，只不过他们的声音太小，太少。不幸的是，男孩的父母就是其中的一员。他们尝试了许多办法来躲避，只不过当战争来临时，无人能够幸免于难，人人都必须选择自己的阵营，尤其是对于斯莱特林——他们的选择似乎“注定”只有那一个。  
  
他们的邻居慢慢变了，复方汤剂、活地狱药水和各种毒药的销量激增，男孩的父母从未想过，平日经营的好口碑竟然以这样的方式为他们带来了巨大的麻烦——食死徒开始三番五次地上门邀请，而二人的回避也很快引起了注意。于是“善意”的邀请立刻褪下伪装，露出恶狠狠的獠牙，并且开始扑向孩子的时候，他们不得不选择了妥协。  
  
而就在那段最黑暗的时光，男孩来到了霍格沃茨。他成为了一个斯莱特林，这为他的家庭带来了暂时的安全。寒夜前方就是破晓，同年救世主击败了黑魔王，这对于所有人而言都是好事——对大部分人来说是这样。  
  
他的父母没有黑魔标记，在战时“被迫”为食死徒提供援助，勉强逃过审判；他们的孩子刚加入斯莱特林，黑魔王就倒台了。他没有参加霍格沃茨保卫战，在地牢里苟且偷生——一个一年级的孩子能做什么？他甚至连说话的权利都没有，但别人可不这么认为。“斯莱特林”这个词被污名化了很长一段时间，在这段时间里他遭受了来自胜利者们的霸凌，学校里四分之三的人的憎恨——他们有理由去愤怒，每个人都在战争中失去太多。  
  
对他人而言，阳光可以温暖的伤口，可对他而言，这种温暖却变成了灼烧。在大部分时候，他只能孤独地舔舐伤口，过去的已经过去，没有必要再提起。除了那个意外出现在他生命里的人，那一束仅有的光，也彻底改变了他的人生。  
  
 **“他是我在霍格沃茨唯一的朋友，只是……他消失了，就像他出现时那般不曾预料，我以为的开始，没想到是结束。”**  
  
从头到尾男人都没有看向身边的尼尔一眼，他一直注视着自己的守护神，仿佛那才是他的记忆之源。  
  
“所以，这就是我漫长而无趣的故事，”故事的叙述者长舒一口气，仿佛卸下了一个令人疲惫的重担。“怎么样，是你期待的么？”  
  
尼尔没有立刻给予回应，他默默地保持着刚才的姿势，垂下的眼睛忽然亮了起来。  
  
“你没参加过学校的毕业圣诞舞会吧？”  
  
“呃……没有，怎么突然说这个？”  
  
尼尔狡黠一笑，从地上跳起来，抖了抖袍子上的尘土，向还愣在地上的男人伸出手。  
  
“来，我教你。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说我要教你跳舞——上次的舞会不记得了吗？劳拉说你跳得太烂了，我可不想让别人知道我有一个舞步烂到还不如中了塔朗泰拉舞的上司。”  
  
见对方还傻傻地坐在那，尼尔掏出时间转换吊坠套在二人的脖子上，轻轻拨动指针，让时间倒退了十分钟——这玩意可以在时间旅行中小小地延展一下时间，算是无伤大雅的“作弊”。他又从旁边拾起几根枯树枝堆叠起来，然后把它们变成了一个古董留声机。  
  
“放心，摄魂怪没有耳朵，这岛上只有我们两个活人，快来吧。”  
  
尼尔拉住对方半信半疑伸出地手，从地上一把拉了起来，而留声机也在这时开始播放一段似乎是五六十年代的歌曲，七零八落的杂音充斥着悠扬的女声，赋予了浓浓的年代感。  
  
“用左手扶住我的腰，右手要这样，找准节拍，脚步跟上，方向要有规律……”  
  
他跳得很认真，就像尼尔平时向他学习时的模样。  
  
“我想你说些心里话，但别用摄神取念，好吗？”  
  
“放心，从今往后我都不会再对你用了。”  
  
“其实我很早之前就已经猜到，但我不认为你是个喜欢偷窥的人，你只是想保护自己……或者说，你只是无人可以信任。”  
  
他没有插话，只是继续默默地跟着尼尔的脚步。  
  
“这些经历并不会被记录在傲罗档案里，但却是你最真实的一部分，我很抱歉你有那样的遭遇，但也很高兴你愿意相信我。”  
  
“那个朋友一定对你很重要吧？”说到这里，尼尔心中竟然泛起了一丝微妙的不甘，他羡慕那个人，能够在他的生命里有重要的一席之地。“我猜……他一定很不一般，勇敢，善良，公正……”  
  
他们绕着守护神“篝火”转了一圈，尼尔的步子慢了下来，心跳是从未有过的急促，为接下来他要说的话——他其实还没做好准备， **只是时机到了，该发生的注定要发生。**  
  
“我想说的是，虽然他离开了，但你不必再度经历孤单的时光，因为……”  
  
尼尔停了下来，他低着头，有些蓬乱的金发完完全全地遮掩住上方的视角，看不见神情，被握住的手腕也在微微发抖。  
  
“因为？……”  
  
下一秒滚烫而柔软的双唇贴了上来，尼尔闭着眼睛，那只握着肩膀的左手现在勾上了对方脖颈。男人惊讶了一会，的确是没用摄神取念。他静静地站在那，任由唇齿相交，甚至忘了呼吸，直到彼此之间被炽热而温度所填满。  
  
 **“我爱你。”**  
  
这是尼尔人生中的第一次告白。  
  
“无论你的出身、你的经历、甚至遗失的姓名，我都不在乎。我只在乎一件事，那就是我爱你。”  
  
他们几乎是胸口相贴，隔着一层又一层的衣料，尼尔能够感受到对面传来的心跳声，沉稳，有力，频率却不比自己的慢。  
  
“这话听着很老套——普利亚是对的，在我这里，未来的道路只会困难重重。离开我，她可以给你更好的。”  
  
“比如什么？变成你的负责人？升任傲罗办公室副主任？还是得到伟大的救世主，传奇傲罗哈利·波特亲手授予的‘凤凰社终身成就勋章？’——拜托，又不是真的加入凤凰社，有什么好期待的。”  
  
“你说的这些，她确实有办法替你铺路。”  
  
他的话都白说了，哪有人这样对待表白的？尼尔顿时敛起刚刚释放的温度，面上仿佛结了一层冰霜。他正欲抽身离开，手腕和腰却被一股更大的力量拽了回去——这次的吻是主动落在他唇上的，若说刚刚的那个只是热切而深情的邀请，那么这个就是强势而坚定的回答。  
  
“但如果这就是你想要的，那么总有一天我也可以给你。”  
  
尼尔笑了，他等的就是这个——当初他因为不够主动错过了贝拉，那么这样的错误绝不会发生第二次。只是他仍会忐忑，担忧付诸的情感是否能够得到期待的回应？幸好，他的愿望没有落空，真正的爱情就该是彼此心意相通。  
  
“除了加入凤凰社我还有点兴趣，其他的我无所谓。” **尼尔偶尔感到生不逢时，他多么希望自己能够生活在救世主的年代，加入凤凰社，经历那场对抗黑魔王的大战** ——可惜时代变了，凤凰社已成历史，而和平年代则有了时间厅。  
  
“现在就挺好的，在这个时候，这个地方……和你。”  
  
“你是说，整个岛上只有两个搜寻某座废墟的活人，在这样一片伸手不见五指的森林里，头顶还飘着几百只随时准备‘热吻’的摄魂怪，正在跳舞，是一件挺好的事？”  
  
“多浪漫啊，不是吗？”  
  
男人不置可否地笑了笑。“尼尔，你知道吗？其实我几乎从未对你摄神取念，尤其是你刚刚提到的那些事。”  
  
“我不相信，你怎么知道的？”  
  
 **“Because I knew you.（因为我了解你）”**  
  
“是啊，我们才认识一年不到，你的确挺’了解’我的。”  
  
 **“It's been a long time.（已经很久了）”**  
  
他们没再多说什么，就像临睡前有一句没一句的絮语，然后在这微微逆流的时光中静静度过了十分钟剩余的砂砾。他们将头倚靠在彼此的肩上，就像他们相互交缠的守护神——金毛犬抱着蛇身伏在地上，发出愉悦的轻声呜咽，而非洲树蛇则将身体的剩余部分绕过金毛犬的脖颈，趴在头上休憩。它们散发出的幽光如同海底轻柔上浮的一缕缕气泡，用彼此的脉脉温情将冰冷的黑暗隔绝在外——  
  
爱，是唯一能够和死亡抗衡的东西。  
  
  
  
Never thought that you would be, standinghere so close to me  
  
从未曾奢想你会跟我站得如此贴近  
  
there's so much I feel that I should say, butwords can wait until some other day  
  
有很多话我觉得要诉诸出口，但万语千言都可留待日后  
  
Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kissme once again  
  
吻我一下，吻我两下, 再来吻我一下  
  
It's been a long, long time, haven't feltlike this, my dear  
  
时间已经过了太久太久, 没有这种感觉，我亲爱的  
  
  
  
Since I can't remember when, it's been along, long time  
  
我已无法忆起是曾几何时, 那早已过了很久很久  
  
You'll never know how many dreams, I'vedreamed about you  
  
你永远无法猜想是有多少个梦, 我曾梦过你  
  
  
  
Or just how empty they all seemed withoutyou, so kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
  
或是没有你的梦会多么的空虚, 所以来吻我一次，吻我两次  
  
Then kiss me once again, it’s been a long,long time  
  
然后再吻我一次, 已经过去太久，太久了  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
  
  
*Protego≈protagonist，彼此守护——这篇文的灵感之一就是这个！  
  
*尼尔如果生活在hp的年代会连伏地魔的袍子都没摸着就死了，原因大家都知道  
  
*《its been a long long time》-Kitty Kallen——作为一个盾冬党我非常无法接受也无法容忍史蒂夫就这么丢下吧唧跑了，但那首歌是真的好听。


End file.
